This application is being submitted by CPWR-The Center for Construction Research and Training (CPWR) in response to the request for application, RFA-ES-14-009, HazMat Training at DOE Nuclear Weapons Complex (UH4), for a Cooperative Agreement to support the development of model programs for the training and education of workers engaged in activities related to hazardous waste generation, removal, containment, transportation and emergency response within the Department of Energy (DOE) Nuclear Weapons Complex. CPWR is organized as a 501(c)(3) non-profit corporation sponsored by North America's Building Trades Unions (BCTD), which represents 14 international/national building trades unions and over 3 million workers. Eleven of these unions comprise the training consortium CPWR has assembled for this application. The 11 building trades unions that comprise our proposed training consortium represent workers employed primarily by contractors and sub-contractors working throughout DOE's nuclear weapons complex. Our proposed program is national in scope, and our major objective is to prevent work-related harm by training construction workers on DOE sites how best to protect themselves and their communities from exposure to hazardous materials encountered during hazardous waste operations, facility decommissioning and decontamination, hazardous materials transportation, environmental restoration of contaminated facilities or chemical emergency response. In partnership with our 11 building trades union training consortium, our specific aims are: 1) train 14,650 students in 920 courses over five years; 2) continue rigorous evaluations of all training courses, to assess students, instructors, curriculum, and outcomes; 3) conduct train-the-trainer programs to continue to grow the pool of trainers available across the United States; and 4) continue training and education for current and veteran instructors.